


(Inter)lude

by Grassy



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 10_au, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:58:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grassy/pseuds/Grassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An interlude in the lives of two who were never meant to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Inter)lude

**Author's Note:**

> I am such a dork; looking back, this theme reads something like an alternate telling of “That Ol’ Wind” by Garth Brooks. Heh, I’ve definitely listened to too much country music in my life…
> 
> Prompt: 01 - Way of the Samurai or Hakama

Their first meeting (outside of the formal, stuffy ceremonies they both hated, yet were required to attend) was at a festival. Neither could remember when, exactly, but it had been a warm night full of scrumptious food and dazzling fireworks in the sky.

She knew him by his eyes, as one could not easily forget such an odd color. Who else, after all, had ever borne such molten red eyes?

He knew her by her smile, the mischievous and happy tilt to her lips. While more accustomed to only catching flashes of it upon a perfectly painted face, such an expression was memorable.

As the sultry evening passed, they challenged one another to games they were both good at while strolling around the crowded area. Their banter, amusing to all that overheard, slowly eased as their time ran out and the two were left with nothing to say.

She gave him the small, weighted replica of a sword that she had won.

He gave her the intricately carved hair comb that he had won.

With the touch of his hand to her cheek as she smiled, they separated. She, to her father and the likely anxious servants that searched for her. He, to the unquestioning unit of soldiers under his command.

And only the moon above saw them look back at one another, before continuing on toward their separate lives.


End file.
